


Dragonborn

by Kyuukoi



Series: Hybrid Minecraft AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dragon!Dream, Dream is an Enderdragon hybrid, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, No beta we fall like L’Manburg, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi
Summary: The DreamSMP is a peaceful place after the war for L’Manburg, but what will happen when Dream’s past finally begins to catch up with him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hybrid Minecraft AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943485
Comments: 531
Kudos: 1907





	1. World building Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I got the idea for this AU from a TikTok where Sapnap was a blaze hybrid. 
> 
> Basically, in this AU, a few humans are hybrids of human and mob. It's widely accepted, but if you are a hybrid between hostile mobs and human, you're likely to be shunned and seen as a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info about this AU!
> 
> I probably forgot to add something important, but I’ll add it if I remember!
> 
> Also, leave any questions you have about the AU in the comments! I’ll do my best to answer quickly.

In Dragonborn, there are 3 dimensions. The Overworld, where humans live, The Nether, where Nether mobs live, and The End, where Ender mobs live. Each dimension has different societies and rules.

**_Overworld:_** Humans and most hybrids live here. It is an overall peaceful place. Most people live in SMPs with their friends/families. People can travel between SMPs as long as they have permission to enter by the owner of the other SMP. Most places have respawns turned on, but if they know where to look, it can be turned off. 

In the Overworld, there are also a few special worlds for events (MCC, MCM, etc), and servers for games (Hypixel). There is no hierarchy here, but there are rankings on games and things like that.

**_Nether:_** The Nether dimension exists under the barrier of bedrock beneath the Overworld. This dimension is very hot, and all water immediately evaporates unless it is put into properly enchanted cauldrons or bottles. The only ones who know this enchantment are the royalty. The Nether is much more savage than the other dimensions.

To become royalty, you have to be seen as the strongest in the Nether. The current King has never been defeated in the arena. The Nether mobs and hybrids aren’t scared of the King, simply respectful of his strength (in other words, they are simps).

**_End:_** The End exists over the height border of the Overworld. All that is known of the End is that it is the birthplace of Endermen and the home of the Enderdragon. Each SMP has access to a different ender island and a different Enderdragon. It is thought that each island exists near each other, but this theory hasn’t been proven. A few Enderman-hybrids have been attempted to be questioned about this mysterious dimension but none have been captured.

This dimension has a hierarchal system different from the Nether’s. Here, royals are anyone with direct blood relation to the original Enderdragon, the original Queen. Ender citizens see them as direct links to their Queen and they are basically worshipped. Being in this dimension for too long can result in mental decay. It is much less prominent on hybrids than it is on humans, but it can happen to both.

**_Hybrids:_** Most of the overworld society accepts hybrids as people. However hostile and passive mob hybrids are treated very differently. Many people fear hostile mob hybrids because they retain some to the original mob’s powers and their human intelligence. Hybrids can lose control of themselves, both passive and hostile. It is very rare, and only happens in situations where their instincts take control, but it is enough of a reason for many people to be terrified of hybrids with mob abilities.

Different hybrids have different levels of power from their mobs based on how much mob blood they have in them. For example, one Blaze hybrid may be able to control fire, but another might just be more resistant to heat. Only the most powerful hybrids can shift partly into the original mob.

**Also!! Remember that none of the humans know about the other dimension’s societies! They think they are uncivilized.**


	2. It begins.

“Oh, Dream~”

A harsh voice cuts through the still air,, cutting through the veil of tranquility that fell with night. From his perch on the L’Manburg Embassy, Dream jumps, having not heard the footsteps as the offender approaches. He turns his head, locking his eyes onto the blond boy walking towards him leisurely. The child is dressed in the blue coat of the newly independent L’Manburg, and Dream grimaces at the thought of the war that had taken place just weeks earlier. He stays silent as Tommy stops moving, squinting up at the masked man. “What are you doing on top of my house, if you don’t mind me asking? That’s quite creepy and weird you know? I could probably sue you for it.”

Dream doesn’t respond, instead cocking his head for a moment before turning back to look at the horizon. Tommy takes this rare moment of silence to observe his enemy. In his hassle, he hadn’t noticed that Dream was rather… frazzled, for a lack of better terms. Gone was his usual facade of calm and control, replaced by this version of him. His hoodie is wrinkled, seemingly picked up off of the floor in a rush, his hair tousled and sticking out from under his hood, and his normally pristine mask askew on his face. 

Without warning, Dream snaps his head to the left, looking over Tommy at what seems like nothing. There was a sense of urgency- of fear in every movement, a fear Dream has yet to display before now. It sends a shiver down Tommy’s spine, apprehension curling its frigid fingers around his sternum and squeezing. After all, something that Dream fears? Tommy wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Tommy swallows and begins to speak. “Are- are you all good, Big D?” 

Dream’s head slowly tilts down. His eyes land on Tommy, his gaze piercing, even through his mask. The two sit, locked in each others’ gazes as the silence fall heavy around them. Then, with a smooth movement, Dream leaps from the roof, landing softly on the grass, just inches away from Tommy. 

“They will be very active tonight.”

With an air of mystery and a slight adjustment to his mask, Dream brushes past Tommy, ignoring the boy’s sputtering confusion. 

“Be safe.”

“What?! What does that mean?”

But Tommy gets no response. And as he watches, speechless, as Dream vanished into the dark of the night, he notices that the man wasn’t even wearing shoes. 

————————

The next day, the sun rises as Tommy bursts through the gates of L’Manburg, panting. His head swivels, searching for the familiar faces of Wilbur and Tubbo. After a moment, his eyes lock onto the back of a head donning a familiar beanie and rushes towards him. Tommy bursts between Wilbur and the woman he was talking to. A commanding officer, he registers deep in his brain. He tugs Wilbur away roughly.

“What the- Tommy!” Wilbur pulls his arm away from the tight grip of the younger boy, shooting an apologetic glance at the woman he was previously talking to, explaining that he will be back as soon as possible. With no grandeur, Wilbur yanks Tommy behind a wall a short distance away. He leans down, his eyes livid at Tommy pulling him away from a supposedly important meeting.

“What do you want?”

“Dream was being weird last night!!”

Wilbur purses his lips, pressing his fingertips into his eyes. “And this is important… how?”

Tommy splutters. He doesn’t know what he was anticipating to get out of this interaction. After all, they hadn’t been at odds with Dream for about a month now. Even so, Tommy puffs out his reddening cheeks. Wilbur could care a little more. “Well- no- but aren’t you at least a little worried? We don’t know what he could be doing? What if- what if he’s plotting against us?!”

Wilbur smushes his hand into Tommy’s face, stifling the young blond’s accusations, and with his action, the following protests. Once the noise dies down from beneath him, Wilbur slowly retracts his hand, being careful for any movements Tommy might make toward him. It wouldn’t be the first time Tommy has bitten him.

But no such attack comes this time, instead being replaced with a scowl and crossed arms resting on his chest to show his displeasure. The brothers stare at each other for a moment. 

Then, quickly and suddenly, Tommy swivels on his heel, his chin tilted up as he walks away from the brunet, moving in the direction of where just moments before he caught a glimpse of his best friend, who he’d recognise anywhere.

“Tubbo!”

The shorter boy twisted around; his eyes scanning the crowd before making contact with Tommy’s, after which, his face broke out into a beaming smile that Tommy couldn’t help but to mimic on his own. “Hey, Toms! What’s up?”

And so, for the second attempt this day, Tommy launched into his retelling of the events of the previous night. Tubbo nodded along. 

“So… what did he mean when he said ‘they will be active tonight” or whatever it was?”

Tommy heaves a dramatic sigh. “I don’t know, Tubbo. But isn’t it weird?”

Tubbo hums, a thoughtful and slightly worried look on his face. “I hope he’s alright. That sounds pretty ominous. And what, with the Enderman sightings increasing in number, I’m sure he’s got a bunch on his plate to deal with already.”

“You’re not supposed to worry about the enemy, Tubbo, but-” Tommy shushes Tubbo before he interrupts, as he knows he would. “He is still a person, I suppose. And I guess I’m a little worried, myself. Not too worried, mind you, but worried all the same.” Tommy slings an arm across Tubbo’s shoulders, squeezing him close in a loose hug. “And c’mon, Tubbs.” Tommy shoots him a soft, reassuring smile. “If anyone could get through all that shit, it’s the green bastard.”


	3. Interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um. Take this.  
> Also thank you everyone for the kind words!  
> I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon!

A few miles away, the previously mentioned man sat alone in a tree. He was gazing out over the plains, his back propped against the rough bark of the tree trunk.

His mask sat beside him on the branch, it’s blank smile stared into the owner’s soul. It had been there through everything he’d been through, everything he’d _seen_ , everything he’d **_done_**.

”Don’’t look at me like that.”

His hands grabbed the mask, holding it up to his eye level. He glared into the eye holes for a couple of seconds before letting out a sharp huff of air.

“Really, Dream? Talking to a mask? This is your new low.”

He lets his hands fall, resting them in his lap. His previously tight grip loosened as he held the mask over the side of the branch. He gazed at the mask as it spun over the forest floor.

“I could just leave you here.”

His dull green eyes followed the smile as it circled around.

“I could leave. They wouldn’t even notice for a while. It’s normal for me to vanish for a while.”

_It spun once._

“They probably wouldn’t even care.”

_Twice._

“…. But how could I do that _again_? After _last time_ … I couldn’t make them fend for themselves. Not against what comes next.”

Gracefully, he rose to stand on the branch. Dream took a few more moments to look at the sinking moon.

As he turned back towards the rising sun and his family, he knew that he had made his choice.

He took a few steps in their direction.

_And he didn’t know if this was the right choice._

He broke into a run, beginning his parkour back to civilization.

_But he knew that he would follow it through to the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just to give a little insight on what Dream is doing.  
> He's got quite a few secrets.


	4. Something Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Tubbo Gets a Dream Face Reveal 
> 
> Third Chapter! Pog!
> 
> I have a fairly clear path for this story planned out in my head, but the transition to the good parts is a little shakey so you'll have to stick with me for that. 
> 
> Also, the next update will probably be a bit of world-building information so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Read the endnotes for my views on the shipping situation.

He had been running through the trees for many minutes when a piercing scream cut through the still air. He immediately halted mid-jump, almost causing him to slip off the branch.

To his left, where the scream had come from, was a clearing. Hastily, Dream adjusted his path and sprung into a tree where he could see into the clearing.

As his head turned, taking in the scene, he saw a hulking black figure with a gaping jaw standing over a small boy.

_Tubbo_

Dream equipped his shield and launched into action. He placed himself between the Enderman and Tubbo with his shield ready to block. As soon as the attack meant for Tubbo hit the shield, Dream slashed with his ax, hitting the Enderman, killing it.

As its body dissolved, a puff of smoke emerged, forming an enderpearl. Dream bent over, picked it up from the ground, and shoved it in his pocket.

Dream turns to check on the younger boy hidden behind him. Tubbo is on the ground in the fetal position. His knees were tucked up to his chest and his forearms were held over his face to protect from any further attacks. He was shaking.

”Tubbo?” Dream reaches his hand out, lightly touching Tubbo’s shoulder. When the boy flinches away violently, Dream retracts his hand as if shocked.

”Hey, Tubbo, it’s just me. You’re okay.”

Tubbo’s eyes shoot open, brown eyes barely meeting Dream’s green before passing out.

\----------------------------------------------

When Tubbo came to, he was leaned against a tree and tucked under the arm of a man. When he opened his eyes to be met with lime green instead of navy blue, he panicked, jerking away from the comforting warmth. He scrambled backwards until he hit a tree.

“Owww.”

“Um. Are you okay?”

Tubbo cracked his eyes open. In front of him was an extended hand. His eyes traced up his arm to his shoulder, and finally to the other man’s face. His bare face.

Dream was… _pretty_.

Shakily, Tubbo raised his hand to point directly at the face before him.

“Y-your mask!”

Dream’s eyes widened in shock. His hands flew to his face as he whirled around.

“Shit! Shit!”

As Dream continued murmuring to himself, Tubbo drew himself up off the ground and moved toward the panicking blonde.

“… must have left it at that stupid tree. I can’t believe-“

Abruptly, his muttering cuts off when a small hand touches his back. He freezes, his muscles tensing. Quickly, Tubbo circles in front of the frightened man, grabs his hands, and pulls him into a hug in an attempt to soothe him. As the hug continued, the two sunk to the ground.

Tubbo continued to card his fingers through the other’s blond hair until Dream’s breathing evened out. Once Dream had reasonably calmed down, he pulled away from the embrace, allowing Tubbo to fully take in his features.

He had high cheekbones with a hint of baby fat on them and freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were vibrant, emerald green framed by blonde eyelashes. Around the corners of his eyes, there were strange, small, ebony scales. Tubbo’s eyes flickered back to Dream’s, making eye contact. As he did, he noticed Dream’s pupils constricted, like a feline.

Dream blinked, his pupils returning to normal. An awkward silence stretches between the two for a few minutes.

”So, ” Tubbo begins, ”Are you a hybrid?” Without the mask to hide his face, Tubbo is able to clearly see the flash of terror that travels across Dream’s face. Tubbo quickly continues his sentence before Dream can panic too much, ”That’s so awesome, dude! I've always wanted to meet a hybrid of a hostile mob! I heard you had special abilities, is that true! Can you show me!?”

Tubbo continues to gush as he takes a few steps toward the man before him. He pauses, takes in Dream’s face again, and asks, ”But um, what kind of hybrid are you? Enderman or something?”

Dumbfounded, Dream takes a couple of moments to respond to the eager boy.

_”Something like that, yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the topic of shipping, I've seen many different accounts of what Wilbur said. 
> 
> So in my opinion, Techno said shipping was cringe, which I am going to take to mean he doesn't like it. This is completely fine! He's great just the way he is, and I wasn't planning on shipping him with anyone anyways. 
> 
> Wilbur is a little more tricky. A few people have said he doesn't like being shipped with Dream, but I haven't seen any proof of that and I've been looking. I have seen tweets (by Wilbur) implying that he is okay with shipping as long as it isn't NSFW.  
> For the purpose of my story, I am going to keep the shipping plot point in the plan. However, if at any point at all Wilbur states that he doesn't feel comfortable with shipping, please feel free to comment and link me to it. I will immediately change whatever needs to be changed. 
> 
> All the tweets I saw were on the SMPboundaries blog.
> 
> https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/post/190779738275/wilbur-has-said-or-at-least-implied-that-he-is


	5. Back to the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things in this chapter seem really random. I promise you that they are not. It will make sense later. 
> 
> Also! Have you guys seen Wilbur’s stream? It was crazy.

“- and what about food? How do you grow stuff in the End? It’s all rocky.”

Without his notice, a tear began its slow descent down Dream’s cheek. Then another. And another. Within a matter of seconds, his vision was blurry, obscured by the many tears running down his face. He brought his hands up, using his wrists to scrub at his eyes.

During a lull in his torrent of questions, Tubbo turned around, finally catching sight of Dream. He gasped and scrambled towards the blonde.

”Oh my gosh, ” he cries, his face contorted in worry, ”I didn’t mean to- did I overwhelm you with all the questions?” In worry, the boy grabbed Dream’s face and began using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. ”I'm really sorry! It’s just- you’re so cool- I’ve always wanted to meet a hybrid. I got carried away with the questioning. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

To Tubbo’s surprise, Dream began to smile. Laughing through the tears.

”Oh, Tubbo, no. I couldn’t possibly be mad.” He laid his hands on top of Tubbo’s. ”I guess I’m just really happy. I really- I really thought you would hate me now that you know.”

”Are you kidding! This is incredible! _You’re_ incredible! I know that some people are a little… close-minded, but I’m not like that!”

Dream’s smile grew. ”I know, Tubbo. I know.”

—————————————————————

Dream and Tubbo stay in that clearing for a few more hours, Tubbo asking questions, Dream answering them. By the time they realize it’s noon, Dream interrupts Tubbo with a question of his own.

”Why were you out here so late? Aren’t Tommy and Wilbur going to be worried?”

Tubbo gasps, his eye widen. ”I forgot to report back! They must be so worried!” He lunges to his feet and begins shoving his shoes on. ”Sorry, Dream, I’ve gotta go. We should hang out like this again sometime! You’re pretty cool when you’re not fighting us!”

”Anytime, Tubbo. You’d better be going. I have to go get my mask back anyway.” Dream rises to his feet and turns in the opposite direction of Tubbo.

”Bye, Dream! Be safe!” Tubbo waves at the retreating figure.

Dream smiles and gives a lazy, two-fingered salute.

”See you around.”

Once the young boy was out of sight in the trees, Dream continued his walk back to the tree where he had left his mask. On the way, he could feel the eyes of Endermen as they followed his journey. Dream stops walking and looks up at the sky. ”Tell them to fuck off. I already said I wasn’t coming back. They are not going to change my mind.” When he feels no shift of reality around him that signals when an Enderman has teleported, he repeats his statement. **”Now.”**

As quickly as the presence appeared, it vanished, leaving Dream alone in the forest. He stayed in place for a moment more. Once he was sure he was alone he continued his pace.

—————————————————————

”George! Sapnap! I’m back!” Dream walked into the shared house. He had successfully retrieved his mask and had returned home.

”Dream!” George called out, ”Where have you been?”

”Around. You know how it is. Where’s Sapnap and Bad?”

”Bad’s with Skeppy. They said something about a fish? I don’t really know.” George and Dream walk further into the house. ”Sapnap’s with security. He’s trying to work out a way to increase patrols on the borders. Endermen have been popping up everywhere. It’s strange.”

”Huh. Any idea why?”

George shakes his head. ”No one has any idea.” Reaching out, he grabs the sleeve of Dream’s hoodie. ”We missed you, you know. You’ve been gone for over a week.”

”I know. I missed you guys too.” He draws George into a hug, the shorter scoffing playfully before returning the embrace.

”Sapnap’s going to be so excited to see you. He’s like a dog.”

Dream wheezes. He really did miss the two.

“Oh, Gogy. That hurts my feelings. Calling me a dog?” Dream and George snap their heads to the side where they are met with the last member of their trio. “Where’s my hug, Dream?”

Giggling, Dream raises his arm, beckoning for Sapnap to join the hug.

—————————————————————

Dream lays in his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was nice to catch up with his friends.

_The number of Endermen are increasing exponentially._ Sapnap had told him. _No one knows why they are suddenly so aggressive, but everyone’s really worried._

He clenches his fist. An almost imperceptible growl escapes his throat, low and deadly. They’re doing it _again._

_We’re sending a team of people to the End to see if something happened there._ And of course, _I’m on the team. George is too._

There was an awkward silence after he said that. Dream couldn’t even reply. This whole time he’s been keeping them from the End and it’s all for nothing.

”I’m coming too. But no one else, okay? Me, you, George, and maybe Bad if he wants to go.”

Sapnap didn’t seem too happy about the new condition Dream had placed on him, but overall, he didn’t argue.

So here he was. Stuck going back to the one place he never wanted to go to. With the people he didn’t want to go with.

He had to tell Tubbo. Just in case.


	6. Wanna go to the End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days?
> 
> 😳

As the sun rose, with it did the members of the SMP. First awake was Dream, up before the first rays of light from the sun touched the sky. He crept through the halls, silent as a shadow as made his way to the door. Before leaving, he left a note on the kitchen table for his friends as they woke up.

_I’ll be back before lunch. I have to take care of a few things to prepare for the trip. -Dream_

Silently, he hopped onto the kitchen counter and climbed out of the partially open window by the sink.

Then, with the wind, he was gone.

—————————————————————

The second one to wake up was Wilbur. He awoke as dawn pierced the sky with its first bit of light. He was wracked with nerves. Wilbur was never one to ask for help, even when he probably should have.

But now?

Now it wasn’t only him being affected by his pride. He was the leader of a country, everything he did would affect his citizens as well. And with the increasingly worrying Enderman problem, well, it seems like it is finally time to swallow his pride.

It’s time for him to cash in a favor from an old friend.

—————————————————————

Third were Sapnap and George. Together, they walked into the kitchen, looking for Dream. George scanned the room, catching sight of the note. He picks it up and reads it aloud.

”Wow, ” he says, scoffing with mock offendedness, ”He hasn’t even been here a full day and he’s already left.”

”You know how he is. Can’t ever stay in one place for too long.” Sapnap said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

“Can’t ever let his guard down, I know.” George rolled his eyes, ”Hey. Pour me some too, will you?”

”Wow, Gogy, what am I, your personal servant?” Even as be says this, he giggles and reaches up to get a bowl from the cabinet.

”Yeah, right, Snapmap.”

—————————————————————

The last to awaken were Tommy and Tubbo. By the time they woke up, the others had been up for a few hours to work on their individual tasks. Together, they spoke about trivial things as they ate breakfast.

When they had eaten what they deemed enough, Tommy stood up, pushing his chair backward, away from the table.

”Alright, Tubbo, ” he says as he stretches, ”I’ve gotta go see Wilbur. You know, Vice President things.”

Tubbo grins, ”Okay, Tommy. Have fun!”

—————————————————————

”Wilbur?” Tommy enters the caravan, looking for his leader. Turning a corner, he sees the brunette hunched over a table, piles of crumpled up paper on the floor around him. As Tommy watches, Wilbur seemingly gives up on the letter he had currently been working on. He groans, balls up the paper, and tosses it to the floor.

”Wilbur? Are you alright?” He walks forward until he is in front of the desk.

”Yes, Tommy, I’m alright. I have to get this done.” He buries his head in his arms.

”What is all… _this?”_

_”_ I’m writing to an old friend. We need help with the Endermen and he can provide it.”

”Who is it?” When Tommy asked this, Wilbur picked his head up, meeting Tommy’s eyes for the first time of the day.

”His name is Technoblade.”

—————————————————————

On the other side of the SMP, Dream and Tubbo were making their way to the same place.

Dream was the first to reach the clearing. He scanned his surroundings. When he caught no sight of Tubbo, he decided he would wait for a while in case he showed up. Deciding on an oak tree a few paces away from him, he quickly scaled it, resting on a branch about 20 feet high.

A half-hour later, Tubbo emerged into the clearing. ”Hello?” he said into the empty air. The green-clad boy took a step forward, jumping when Dream dropped from his tree, landing inches in front of him.

Once the shock was over, he beamed, ”Dream! Hi!”

The taller man reached up to unclasp his mask, returning the smile. ”Hi Tubbo! How are you?”

”I'm good! I’m glad you’re here today! I wasn’t sure if you’d show up. We hadn’t set up a meeting or anything. I figured if come wait for a little while though.”

”I guess we both thought the same thing then.” Dream sank to the ground, leaning against a tree and laying his mask on the ground beside him. ”Come sit. We need to talk.”

—————————————————————

”I’m going too.”

”No, you are not going.” Dream crossed his arms. ”It is way too dangerous. You’re just a kid.”

”C’mon, Dream, I want to help!”

”Absolutely not.” Dream stands up to tower over the boy.

Tubbo stands up as well. ”You can protect us, can’t you? I mean, the End is your homeland! You’ve got an advantage. And I am not _just a kid.”_

The two glare at each other. A few seconds pass. Huffing, Dream throws his hands up. ”You’re going to go either way, aren’t you?”

”Yep.”

”Fine, whatever. We are going to begin our trip to the stronghold a week from now. Meet me here and ill take you to the meeting spot. Bring everything you might need.” Dream turns on his heel, ”And tell absolutely no one else.”

”I would never!”

”I'm serious, Tubbo.”

”I won’t!”

—————————————————————

”Hey, Tommy. Wanna go to the End?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Tubbo you had one job.
> 
> Hey y’all! Hope you liked the chapter! So, me and my friend made a Discord server about MCYTs.  
> Link is here if you feel like joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/ynwrABU


	7. Technoblade Enters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter to date!
> 
> Come join the [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t)

“I- What?”

Tommy looked incredulous. “You want to go to the End? Why?”

“Why? Cause of all the Endermen popping up!” Tubbo leaned forward over the table, bracing himself on his hands. We could just go check it out, see what’s happening!”

Tommy gaped at Tubbo, obviously shocked by the suggestion from his friend.

”Think about it, Tommy! We could go and save everyone. And it’s not like we’d be in any _real_ danger since-” abruptly, Tubbo shut up. He paled. His eyes widened and swung to Tommy.

Tommy looked back at him, a little disturbed by Tubbo’s behavior. ”What? Why wouldn’t we be in danger? The End is dangerous!”

”Uh-” Tubbo was torn. Did he lie to Tommy, his best friend, to keep the promise he had made to Dream, or did he tell the truth, outing Dream as a hybrid? Luckily for Tubbo, at that precise second, Wilbur called from outside the house.

”Tommy! Are you in there?”

Tommy’s eyes darted toward the voice of his commanding officer before returning to rest on his shorter friend. Sheepishly, Tubbo smiled, ”He’s calling you. You should see what he wants. It might be important. ”

Tommy opened his mouth to respond, to question Tubbo further but was interrupted once again by Wilbur’s voice.

”TommyInnit I _know_ you’re in there. I need to speak with you.”

”Coming, Wilbur!” Tommy made his way to the door before turning around to look into Tubbo’s eyes. ”This conversation isn’t over. I want to know what you meant when you said that.”

After a beat of eye contact, Tommy pivoted, opened the door, and exited.

Once the door clicked shut behind him, Tubbo released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. _Saved by the bell._

—————————————————————

The conversation was, in fact, over. The next time Tubbo saw Tommy, it had been a week, and he was delivering a package of paper to Wilbur. When he saw the other, he was stood hunched over Wilbur’s desk, looking at some type of map with a shadowy figure. As Tubbo drew closer, he was able to pick out the details of the map. It indicated L’Manburg and it’s surrounding area. There were statuettes placed on the map to show the highest concentration of Endermen.

He was able to pick out a few words of their hushed conversation as he approached.

“They’re coming from the East. From the DreamSMP.”

“They must be having the same problem, then. They might be open to a temporary alliance until we figure out the issue.”

The figure stepped forward into the range of the dim light of the office.

A flowing, red cape with white trim flared out with each step he took. Under the cloak was a loose, white shirt tucked into brown pants. Around his waist, a red sash was tied on his right side. His hair fell in a loose braid down his shoulder and as he walked a few strands fell out of the plait.

Tubbo shook in amazement at the man before him. This was _Technoblade_. The Blood God. It is said that he has never been defeated in combat.

In his shocked state, Tubbo’s grip on the papers in his hands loosened, allowing for the stack to fall to the ground, alerting the other occupants of his presence.

”Ah, I’m so sorry!” Tubbo dropped to the ground and picked up the parcel. Quickly, he rose again and thrust the packet onto Wilbur’s desk, being mindful not to wrinkle the map.

“Oh, Tubbo, ” Wilbur said, “I was just about to send for you. We need another opinion.”

“Okay, ” Tubbo answered, his cheeks still red from embarrassment. “What happened?”

Wilbur exhaled in a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “Why do you think the Endermen are acting up?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

Before Wilbur could continue his question, Technoblade stepped forward and interrupted with a question of his own. “What if there was the slightest chance that there might be something in their home dimension causing them to try to act the way they are?”

At this, Tubbo perked up. “Something wrong… In the End? I guess if that happened, I’d probably send a team to scout out the End, look for anything weird, you know?”

”See, Wilbur! Tubbo agrees with us too!” Tubbo jumped from the sound of his friend's voice, having been unusually quiet.

“Listen, Wilbur, ” Technoblade walks forward to stand next to Tubbo. He leans down to rest one hand on the center of Wilbur’s desk, directly on top of where L’Manburg rests on the map. “You called me here for advice. Here it is. We need to go directly to the source to look for abnormalities. I’ve seen something like this happen before, and I know how it got fixed, but for it to happen, we need to go to the End.”

“And if you don’t want to go, stay here and look over L’Manburg. Me, and Techno, and Tubbo will go, and we’ll be back before you miss us.” Tommy moved to stand next to Technoblade.

At this, Wilbur stood up as well, “Absolutely not. If anyone’s going, it’s me. Techno and I are adults, but you two are just children. And think about the logistics here! How are we even going to _find_ the stronghold? You know Dream doesn’t want anyone to go to the End.”

“Actually, ” Tubbo chimes in, “Dream, Sapnap, and George are all going to the End.”

”…What?” Wilbur asked, bewildered. “How on _earth_ do you _know_ that?”

Tubbo laughed awkwardly. “I wasn’t supposed to say that.” The others stared at Tubbo, silent. “Listen, Dream’s not so bad to talk to if you’re not fighting! He’s pretty cool!”

Wilbur sunk back into his chair, massaging between his eyes. ”I… Don’t even want to know. When did you say they were leaving?”

“Tomorrow at noon.”

Tommy snapped back to attention when Wilbur said that. Returning his gaze to the taller brunette, he spoke “Wait, so, Will. Are you saying that we’re going?”

Wilbur managed a shaky smile, “Yes, Tommy, we’re going. I’m sure Dream won’t object to a few more pairs of hands.”

”Woo! Yes! Adventure time!” Tommy tore out of the office, presumably to pack.

Techno took slow strides, following after the young boy. “I’ll make sure he _actually_ packs.”

When the door closed behind him, it left Wilbur and Tubbo alone in the office. Wilbur began to speak, ”Listen, Tubbo, I trust you. I know you wouldn’t betray us, and honestly, I don’t care if you talk to Dream.” Wilbur smiled fondly at Tubbo. “And it worked out for us this time didn’t it?”

Wilbur stood up and began directing Tubbo out of the door. “Now go pack. We all have a big day tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade enters!! Pog!


	8. You know each other??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy-
> 
> It's been a while, huh?  
> Sorry guys, nothing I can say but procrastination sucks.
> 
> Join the [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/9aZez8AmaS) You can come yell at me to update :D
> 
> Also, if you join, you should ping me! :D @kyuuko

In the early hours of the morning, a cool breeze drifts by, soft as a whisper. A figure clad in green, reclined on the roof of a building, brings his hand up to brush his windswept hair out of his eyes. When a sudden bout of fatigue wracks his body. He knew he hadn’t been sleeping enough recently, but had it really gotten so bad? 

His eyes drifted shut against his will, before he wrenched them open again, fighting the urge to succumb to the tempting call of sleep. By the time a minute passed, he found himself unable to focus for more than a few seconds at a time before giving up on resistance.

“Surely a short rest won’t hurt,” he yawns before moving to lay on his back, as comfortable as possible on the hard roof. Before falling into a deeply-needed sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Hurry up! Sapnap and I are going to _leave_ you.” George’s voice cuts through the still air of the morning, carrying up to the roof where Dream snapped awake. 

Dream groans and rises to his feet, quickly adjusting to the harsh awakening. “I’ll meet you on the road. I have to go pick something up.” 

George’s eyes narrow. “Pick something up? I told you to be ready last night, Dream.” 

Sheepishly, Dream smiles down at the scowling brunette. “Yeah, sorry.” 

“Fine then. Thirty minutes, Dream! Then we _will_ leave you.” 

Dream wheezes. “Okay, George, I'll be there!” The speedrunner turns and leaps off the roof, the leaves underfoot crackling as he lands. Then he takes off to the clearing, trusting in George and Sapnap to take care of his small pack of necessities left behind at the base.

\--------------------------------------------------

Just inside the gate of L’Manburg, Tubbo paced within the pavilion, a small forest green pack on his back, stuffed with everything he thought he might need on the journey. His mind was filled with thoughts of his missing-in-action best friend and his brothers. If they didn’t show up soon, Dream was going to _leave_ them.

As this thought crossed his mind, a familiar mop of blond hair turned the corner, pulling two people behind him. The three brothers looked as if they had just woken up and rolled out of bed. _Knowing Tommy, they probably had._

Once Tommy reached his side, he collapsed, panting for breath. Wilbur stood beside him, ruffled, but not to the level Tommy was. And Technoblade? He seemed completely unaffected by the scramble that had taken place just moments before.

Wilbur tiredly smiled at Tubbo, “Did you pack everything you need?” 

“Yep! I’ve got it all right here!” Smiling, he pats his pack. 

“Alright then! Let’s get going, shall we? Don’t want to keep Dream waiting.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Tubbo finds himself seated on the grassy floor in the middle of the clearing waiting on Dream to arrive. The others were out of sight, hidden in the woods where Dream wouldn’t immediately see them and leave. _Hopefully._

Wilbur watches from his concealed spot as the seated boy fiddles with his bag. To his right, Tommy was seated, also staring at his best friend. As he looks around further, he notices his pink-haired brother has vanished. _Oh, well._ He thinks _Techno can handle himself._

A soft rustle of leaves brings Wilbur’s attention back to the clearing just in time to watch Dream land directly in front of Tubbo. A smile splits through Tubbo’s face at the sight of the older man, _which is weird weren’t they enemies a few weeks ago?_ And quickly, the two are engulfed in a tight hug that neither seem to want to escape from. A glance at Tommy shows his conflicted expression, not that Wilbur can blame him. Since when were Tubbo and Dream so close?

After the reunion, _which was actually kind of cute if you asked Wilbur,_ Dream pulls away and begins to speak. “So, Tubbs, you ready to go?”

Tubbo nods, “Mhmm.” His face morphs into a sheepish grin as he continues. “Actually, uh- there’s something- _someone_ else here. A… few someone elses.”

Dream goes still. “What?” His head shoots up, presumably scanning the forest before him. The moment he makes eye contact with Wilbur, his body goes rigid. Spurred on by the quick movement, Wilbur takes a few steps forward out of the underbrush, motioning for Tommy to do the same before raising his arms and smiling placatingly. “Hello, Dream.” 

Wilbur took another step forward, hoping to comfort the obviously agitated man before him, but as soon as his foot hit the floor to bring him closer, Dream skittered backwards. His hands were raised before him in a defensive position and his body tense as if ready to spring away at any aggressive movement.

As he retreated, he was so focused on the “threats” in front of him that he failed to notice Technoblade appear behind him. When he moved to back up again, his back pressed into a soft cloak. 

Dream froze yet again as he looked up to make eye-contact with the pig-hybrid behind him. When red eyes met the smiling face of his mask, all the tension in his body melted away as he gasped. 

To Wilbur’s surprise, instead of attacking, the two met in a hug, wrapped up together in Techno’s red cape. _Techno’s taller than Dream,_ Wilbur distantly realizes, _Dream has to reach up to hug him. That means he’d have to reach up to hug me, too-_

Wilbur shakes his head to make himself lose that train of thought. It’s not like Dream would ever hug him, so why does it matter? And it’s not like he _wants_ to hug Dream so-

Wilbur is shaken from his musings when Tommy’s voice cuts through the air, asking the question on everyone’s mind.

“You _know_ each other??”


	9. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Reminder for everyone here to drink water!
> 
> This is... not my best work, so be ready for that. 
> 
> Join the [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t)

A few moments pass, the two too focused on each other to entertain Tommy’s query. Next to Wilbur, Tommy shifts his weight from one foot to another, obviously feeling awkward after the clear dismissal of his statement. Wilbur makes eye-contact with Tommy as they slowly lower their hands. Tommy shifts closer, “ _ They know each other? _ ” he whispers frantically, “ _ Since when do they know each other?” _

Tommy reaches out to grasp at Wilbur’s sleeve and tugs. The older man grabs Tommy’s wrist, halting its movement. “ _ Quiet, Tommy, _ ” he hisses back, “ _ Just watch. _ ” With a slight shift of disbelief, Tommy turns to the unusual scene before them, taking it in. 

The embrace before him was a sight to behold. With a red cloak pulled tight around the two, they cut a much softer image than typical. Still, Tommy shuddered to think of the destruction they would bring should they cross on the battlefield, be it as allies or as enemies. 

His musings were cut short as the two suddenly broke apart from their clasp. “Techno! I've missed you! After-” Dream cuts himself off, biting off whatever he might have said. Tommy watches as the two share a silent exchange, ultimately ending in Dream slouching slightly, as if in resignation to something. 

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too,  _ carinyo. _ ”

By Tommy, Wilbur shivers. Tommy glances at his brother worriedly.  _ Is Wil sick? That would be bad before this big journey.  _

When Tommy turns back to the two men, he jumps to see Technoblade staring directly back at him. From the corner of his vision, Tommy watches as Dream approaches Tubbo. “Tommy. Wilbur.” the pink-haired man calls, pulling the two’s full attention, “Get over here. We're about to get going.”

“Uh, okay-” Tommy lurches forwards, managing a few steps before looking back at the still frozen Wilbur. “Wilbur?” The brunette blinks, shaken from his stupor, and looks at Tommy, clearly lost for what to do. “Wil?” As if he was a lost child, Tommy gently reaches for his sleeve again, lightly pulling him in the direction of the path. 

Wilbur stumbles forward, thrown off balance by the light tug, almost falling face-first into the ground before being steadied by Tommy. “Hey, man, are you alright? Maybe it's not the best idea for you to come on this trip.”

“No-” Wilbur gasps out, “I can't-” Wilbur heaves a shuddering breath, trying to get fresh air into his lungs. 

Tommy looks on worriedly, sporadically patting his brother’s back. “Wil-”

“I’m fine, Tommy, I'm fine.” A laugh of disbelief bursts from Tommy’s lungs. He stares wide-eyed after the man as he pushes past Tommy to pursue the retreating backs of Techno, Tubbo, and Dream. 

Shocked and still slightly (well,  _ very _ ) worried, Tommy watches as Wilbur regains confidence in his stride, gradually breaking into a jog and catching up to the trio. 

\---------------------

“Oh, have you heard about the pie incident?” Techno’s arm was subject to a particularly harsh jab from Dream at this comment. Tubbo giggled a bit, having gotten over his initial anxiety of meeting a man who only hours before had been a legend among men. 

The ground beneath Wilbur’s feet crunches with every step he took, amplifying the ringing in his ears with every sound. He had never seen Techno this animated with  _ anyone. _ He was even smiling and trading friendly jabs with Dream. 

_ It’s strange,  _ he reflected,  _ just how long have they known each other? _

“So are you two like… a thing?” 

Mid-joke, the aforementioned pair froze in the wake of the blonde-haired boy's accusation. In sync, the two spun to face Tommy, dangerously silent. “ _ Us?” _

Stammering, Tommy waves his hands around, searching for a way to take back what he just said. From beneath his mask, a snort forces itself loose from Dream’s throat. He turns away, clasping a hand over his mouth as he collapses into giggles. “Me and- me and  _ Techno? _ ” he wheezes, “A  _ thing _ ?” 

Techno stood off to the side, better at holding back his amusement, but still clearly finding the situation humorous. “We’re like brothers, Tommy. It'd be cringe to date each other at this point.”

Techno turns his attention back to Dream, who was still hunched over in hysterics. Techno reaches over and grabs the back of Dream’s hoodie, hoisting him to his feet. “We should really pick up the pace, though.” Using one hand to hold most of Dream’s weight, he shades his eyes with the other, looking to the sun to judge the relative time. “It’s almost noon, we need to get going.”

“Yeah, ” Dream intervenes, “I still have to convince George and Sapnap to let you all come along.” 

“Yeah, Dream. How are you gonna manage that?” Dream stiffens, turning his head to where his two friends had appeared. Sapnap had Tubbo in a headlock, his hand pressed tightly over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. George stood beside him, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 

“George- Sapnap-”

“What do you think you're doing, Dream?” George takes a step forward, standing between Dream and Sapnap. “They are our  _ enemies. _ ”

Sheepishly, Dream shifts, fiddling with his fingers. “We need all the help we can get, George, please.” 

George scoffs, “Is that why you said it could only be me, you, and Sapnap who goes on this quest? Because we need  _ all the help we can get? _ ”

“George-”

George raises a hand, cutting Dream off. “I don't want to hear it. You clearly don't trust us enough to tell us what's  _ really  _ going on. Come on Sapnap, he’ll catch up eventually. He always does.” George storms away, fists clenched, not looking back. 

“...Sap?”

The ebony-haired man shakes his head, “Sorry, dude, but he’s kinda got a point. You've been so secretive lately.” He releases Tubbo and shoves him into Dream, who catches and steadies the boy. “Maybe you should give him a chance to calm down. You know how he gets. We're here for you, man, don't push us away.” 

Dream’s friend walks away, flashing him an apologetic smile as he goes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's whatever, I was done with it. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it though! :)
> 
> Also, I kinda wanna start a one-shot book on the side, would that be something y'all would be interested in?


	10. Late Night Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LATE BUT HAPPY HOLIDAYS FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE <3
> 
> THANK YOU TO BAT AND RAIN FOR BETA READING THIS :D

A strangled sound emerges from Dream’s throat, his hand rising into the air to reach out yearningly towards his best friends. The sun lowers, illuminating them in shades of pink, orange, yellow, red, and forcing tears to Dream’s eyes. Their shadows stretch across the ground, the dark silhouettes landing inches away from Dream’s feet before vanishing in the fading light. 

Dream stays frozen, not twitching a single muscle, even minutes after they vanished completely from sight. Around the group, even the forest seemed caught in a tension. As if even the slightest movement would shatter the illusion around them. Then, with dignity, Techno sweeps in, enveloping Dream in his cloak and pulling him close, using one of his hands to nudge Dream’s face into the crook of his neck. 

“It’s okay. It's okay.” Techno ducks his head, whispering soft words into Dream’s ear. They stay that way for moments, everyone else still caught in the snare of silence, before Tubbo joins Techno in the hug. His earlier anxieties have been pushed away by his overwhelming need to comfort Dream. He wriggles in between the two, maneuvering his small body so that he can hold Dream’s face in his hands. Under the mask, he strokes the curve of his cheeks, frowning when slight dampness touches his fingers. 

At the delicate treatment, Tommy watches as the man in green breaks down. The walls that paint him as a cruel, powerful tyrant crumble, leaving his emotions bare for the world to see. Dream’s shoulders shake as he gives a pained whimper and a sniffle. No longer was Dream an untouchable force, a cocky opponent with the strength to carry out all of his threats, he is a human, just like the rest of them. 

Before Tommy knew what he was doing, his feet had begun to move him forward, ignoring Wilbur’s indignant gasp beside him. With purpose, he comes to stand next to the embrace, meeting Techno’s eyes as he stops. Holding eye contact, Tommy lays a hand on Dream’s back, softly caressing his spine. Breaking eye contact with Techno, he hazards a short glance down to Dream, tensing slightly when he is met with the charcoal smile of his mask. Awkwardly, Tommy begins to pull away, only to let out a short squeak when Dream grabs his arm and fully pulls him into the hug. 

After a moment of shock, Tommy fully relaxes into the hug. Minutes pass and Dream’s breathing evens out. Techno pulls back, taking his cloak with him and holding onto Dream’s shoulders to keep him upright. “He’s asleep.” In one movement, Techno ducks, tucking one hand under Dream’s knees and another between his shoulder blades to pick him up. The children gawk at the show of strength, moving out of the way as Techno steps forward. “Let's keep moving. We should try to catch up before sundown.”

Without Dream’s input, the walk seemed much quieter, the mood somber. Before they caught up to George and Sapnap, Dream had woken up, promptly being dropped by Techno and fussed over by Tubbo. He assured Tubbo that he was fine, just tired, and managed to get them back on track. The sun had nearly fallen over the horizon as they caught sight of George and Sapnap, starting a fire by a Nether Portal. Instantly, Dream fell silent, shrinking in on himself. 

The campsite is silent as the group sets up their sleeping arrangements aside from a few comments to each other. “Don’t bother with the tarp.” Dream says, stopping Wilbur before he laid it over his tent. “It won't rain tonight, there's no need.” Wilbur stares, the tarp still in his hands as the masked man goes to help Tommy and Tubbo with their tent. 

“You should listen to him, you know. It's not going to rain.” Wilbur turns, watching as Techno circles his tent, inspecting it for any rips or tears. Wilbur huffs and begins folding the tarp. 

“How do you know? It _might._ ” 

“It won't. Call it a sixth sense.”

—————

An hour later, Wilbur finds himself sitting on a log between George and Tommy as the group quietly eats dinner, the tension from earlier not yet completely gone. Dream was on the opposite side of the fire from George and Sapnap, next to Techno. Neither were eating, having passed their portions to Tommy and Tubbo. 

The two squabbled, Tommy trying to steal food from Tubbo and Tubbo returning the favor. Dream smiles fondly at the two, reaching out to snag a piece from Tommy’s plate and eat it before they could even register what happened. When it clicked, two pairs of betrayed eyes turned to Dream, unblinking. “Dream. Why would you do that?” Tommy’s voice was unwavering, monotone. 

“You said you weren't hungry.” Tubbo joins in, just as bland as Tommy. They approached in unison, mirroring each other’s movements to stand towering over Dream, who was still sitting on the log. Then, with matching wicked grins and a short moment of locking eyes, the two lunged, knocking Dream backward off of the log. 

With a grunt, Dream’s back hits the ground, being pinned down by the two. He smirks up at them before pushing against them, flipping over them, and starting a playful fight. The group shares a laugh at their escapades, watching as the three roll around in the dirt until they collapse, panting. 

Techno rises to his feet, walking away from the group, picking up Dream by the back of his hoodie as he goes. He waves back at the five around the fire, quickly calling out, “We’ll be back. This is just a talk we’ve needed to have for a while.”

—————

As the hours pass and neither Techno nor Dream re-emerges from the woods, Wilbur finds himself sitting on the ground, staring up at the stars. His eyes fall closed, basking in the warm breeze of the night. Soft footsteps approach him from the right, ending next to his head. Wilbur opens his eyes, seeing the shape of George, elucidated by the soft light of the moon. 

He lowers himself to rest on the ground next to Wilbur, gazing up at the stars. Wilbur begins to speak, barely making a noise before being it off by George. “I don't trust you one bit.” Wilbur shoots up, affronted words on the tip of his tongue, but a cutting look from George makes him freeze up before he manages to speak his mind. “Dream has always been _far_ too soft with you.” George’s eyes narrow behind his glasses. “He gave you too much leeway. Too much _power._ ” 

George jams a finger into Wilbur’s chest, driving his point home. “Do you really think- for _one second_ \- that if Dream had really, _truly_ tried in that war, that L’Manburg would still be standing?” A blank stare bores into Wilbur’s soul, having him searching his own soul for the answers. George pulls away, sighing. “I knew it.” 

George stands up, brushing the dirt and grass off of his clothes. “Tomorrow we’ll go to the Nether. We’ll get the blaze rods necessary for a few more potions, and then we’ll be on our way to the End.”

With no further words, George walks away, leaving Wilbur alone with his thoughts. He lays back down, propping his hands behind his head and staring up into the twinkling night sky. For the rest of the night, he thinks until he falls asleep, underneath the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join our [Discord Server!!](https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t) We'd be glad to have you! <3


	11. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream have a long-awaited talk. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi again- 
> 
> Thanks so much to Emily for being my beta for this chapter!! <3
> 
> Anyway, here's the second interlude! Also, how are we feeling about a bitter-sweet ending? hahaha jkjk... unless?
> 
> Nah seriously though, what kind of ending would you guys prefer? Because there are many different ways this could go- ;)

“So, you’ve been _here_ the whole time, huh?” Dream turns, his smile strained as he returns the stare of his oldest friend, who is leaning against the rough bark of a nearby oak tree. Techno’s face is blank, his dissmisal of Dream’s normal excuses clear to any who may have seen it. Even so, Dream stiffens his shoulders in defensiveness, almost prickling with discomfort at the knowing gaze. He’s backed into a corner, and both Techno and Dream know it. He supposes it’s karma for not saying anything at the beginning when he had the chance right in front of him and yet, didn’t take it. 

The blond steps back, increasing the distance between him and Techno and rests a foot behind him. Dream’s eyes dart around the surrounding forest, a slight feeling of panic building as shadows creep in on the edges of his vision. A tingle runs up his spine, the feeling of invisible eyes, shadowy figures hidden in the forest leaves, tracking his moves, and causing his throat to feel thick and eyes to water. His knees wobble, bringing him dangerously close to the ground before he manages to catch himself, resting most of his weight on another nearby tree. 

As he comes back to his senses, the feeling of a hand running comfortingly up and down his back registers in his mind. It's a motion that brings him back to hundreds of years ago when there were two best friends who stuck together through thick and thin. A time before a family was torn apart. Back when Dream could truly say he was happy, and not even the gods could find the whisper of a lie. He cracks his eyes open, met with soft pink and red, a bright flash of color against the muted greens and greys around the two. 

“You don’t have to tell me, you know, but…” Techno hesitates, a sight that makes Dream realize he’s missed his friend more than he thought he did. He’d been able to push it down for so long, he’d been _ignoring_ it for so long. But to finally have Techno in front of him, real and tangible, his well-built walls crumbled, just a bit. “I think you’ll feel better if you do.”

Dream stays silent. The woodland around the pair stills, each being within holding its breath as Dream contemplates what comes next. After an instant, he sighs, reaching up to his face to gently peel off the mask. _If anyone deserves an explanation from me,_ Dream thinks, _it’s Techno._ “Have you spoken to them since I left?”

Next to him, Techno startles. “Your brothers?” At Dream’s solemn nod and perused lips, Techno’s eyes narrow and he continues his statement. “No, the last time I directly spoke with them was that night you went missing. After that, I’ve only heard rumors. They cut off complete contact. So, I’ve been looking for you. You can imagine how I felt when I heard about the _DreamSMP._ Honestly, it’s like you _wanted_ to be found.”

Dream gives a dry, tired laugh. Because _Ender_ , Dream is oh, so tired. Tired of looking over his shoulder. Tired of feeling trapped in a place he _made_ to feel free. “That… sounds like them alright.”

“So, why’d you leave? Why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

“It was really a spur of the moment decision. They had been acting _weird_ for a while, and I couldn’t take it anymore, so I just… I just _ran._ ”

_A flash of lightning outside of a bolted shut window. A broken picture frame. War plans hidden under family portraits. A child, a little brother, hidden under a table where he had once colored with his siblings, now listening to them plan conquest after conquest, his mouth covered by his hands to stifle his tears, lest they find out he was there._

“They started this _campaign_ , this… _warpath_. They would have done anything to get complete control, and I-I couldn’t be a part of it.” Dream turns to Techno, taking a hand in his, pulling it close, and looking into his eyes, green meeting red. “And I’m sorry I didn’t say anything or even leave a note, but there wasn’t any time. If I’d stayed any longer, I would have missed my chance.”

With a troubled look on his face, Techno holds Dream’s gaze, the shorter’s truthfulness showing firm in his eyes. “Okay- you realize we’re currently on the way to the End, right? Nothing is stopping them from going there.”

Dream takes a shaky breath, feeling the air rattle around his ribcage and lungs, a flicker of a nervous flame lighting in his throat. He averts his eyes from Techno’s seeking gaze. “Yeah… yeah, I know. _I know._ ” He levels his gaze with Techno’s once again, this time offering a smile, though not bothering to hide his uncertainty the way he would be it to anyone else. “You promised to protect me though, didn’t you?”

_Two children, brothers in all but blood, a pure bond between two lonely souls. One promise to last centuries. A vow of love and protection. All sealed in a pinkie promise._

“Yeah.” Techno smiles, an exhausted thing, finally free of the burden of a missing brother he had carried for so long. “Of course, Dream.” He twists his hand, interlocking their pinkies the way they did back then. “And you promise to stay?”

Dream’s eyes grow wide, his pupils expanding to thrice their normal size, the green almost completely swallowed by the black. The eyes of a child. A boy who was forced to become a man before he had a chance to grow up. A splitting smile crosses his face, true giddiness shining through. “Yeah.” He clenches his pinkie around Technos. “I’ll stay.”

————————

Check out this fanart!! Thank you so much! <3

This is by my lovely child, Xen!! You can find them [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenon54)

And this is by my other lovely child, Lucky!!   
  


Thank you both so much! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t)
> 
> Also, there won’t be any new updates for a while. I’m gonna be rewriting the first couple chapters to flow better, so be on the look-out for that!! :D


End file.
